Special
by Mystery-Immortal
Summary: Buffy Summers is special. So is William Matherson. Their destiny is entwined. This is a BuffySpike story, it is set in Sunnydale and Spike is a Vamp enjoy!


**Special**

**A/N ****-**** The song is 'Ooh Ahh' by the Grits… I take no credit for it or for the characters in Buffy: the Vampire Slayer.**

**This story completely ignores the fact that Spike was chipped, he stopped killing humans and started attacking demons etc out of love for Buffy. I could go the other way, but I don't want to. Also, the debauched activities between our fave couple didn't occur, Spike acted more as a confidant for Buffy in this particular version (ie: mine)**

**I am also very sorry to say that Dawn is not in this story. A lovely reader informed me that I forgot her, which I apologise profusely for! However, I am not about to re-write my story. So forgive me (dated: 12/01/08)**

**I would like to dedicate this story to Lois and Dimity, two of my closest and very good friends. I will remember this song forever! **

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_My life be like Ooh Ahh_

Buffy Summers was special. Most men thought she was… long flowing blonde hair, toned physique, intelligent and witty. But Buffy Summers was special for a much more unique reason…

One: she was the Slayer, the single person in her generation charged with a sacred duty to keep the supernatural forces in check.

Two: she was dead, technically.

Buffy had always resented being the 'Chosen One', at least partially. It did have its perks. But, right now she would rather be dead then sitting here pretending she was fine.

It wasn't that she wasn't grateful to Willow for bringing her back… no, that was exactly it! What in the world possessed her to think that Buffy: Saviour of the World would end up in Hell? Gee, talk about a lack of faith. None of them understood, none of them knew, well except that damned Vampire… stupid Spike. This was the precise point Buffy was meditating on, the reason she was sitting on the grave of some random at one in the morning. Why **had** she confided in Spike? Xander and Willow were her best friends; they had been through tonnes together.

But Spike knew what it was like to be different… to have the world on your shoulders… to be a tortured soul. Most specifically he knew what it was like to be, well, dead. The more she thought about it, they had more in common then originally she would have cared to admit. Though now after getting to know the bleached wonder better, she had a small soft spot for him… oh who was she trying to kid?

"I love him… I fell in love with him and I didn't even realise it was happening" Buffy voiced her final conclusion outloud.

_  
It's times like these that make me say,  
Lord if you see me please come my way.  
Leavin' bread crumbs for when I stray  
Rely on sacrifice and the price you paid_

William Matherson was special. Most women thought he was… bleached hair, high cheek bones, winning smile and a stunning array of muscles. But William Matherson was special for a much more unique reason…

One: he was a Vampire. A bloodsucking, human killing fiend.

Two: he had a soul. A highly unusual tribute for one of the undead.

Spike hated his given name. It reminded him of a life that was lost to him, hence why he went by 'Spike'. He didn't regret being a Vampire, in did in fact enjoy it. With the Master, Darla and Dru all gone he was now in the top three eldest Vamps on earth. Unfortunately Peaches also made that list. His Grand-Sire. But why should he waste his time thinking about that ponce?

He had a soul, this was true. But unlike Angelus it wasn't a curse, something he brooded over. He fought for it and endured the sorrow of his victims for it. He did it for her. She asked him how he dealt with it. Buffy had seen Angelus and his soul, together and separate. His soul was the only thing stopping him from being a raging monster. He'd told her that he came to grips with it. Sure he had killed hundreds of people, savagely. However, he couldn't change the past. He still didn't regret being turned; he wouldn't have met her if he hadn't.

A voice interrupted his thinking.

"I love him… I fell in love with him and I didn't even realise it was happening"

Spike froze, he knew that voice anywhere, and in fact he was surprise that he hadn't sensed the Slayer. Too preoccupied he guessed. So, the Slayer had found love. He tried to tell himself that he was happy for her. He wanted his Slayer happy, she had been really down since the whole torn out of Heaven thing.

"Buffy…" he whispered to himself, "I'm going to loose you"

_  
Livin' like a fingertip  
(flow fingertip flow fingertip)  
Sometimes I fall I slip  
Got a heartfelt desire be more like you  
Trying not to quench your fire by the things that i do  
_

She was alert.

"Damned supernatural!" Buffy muttered grabbing her stake and katana, "can't a girl think in peace in a graveyard these days?"

With lightening speed she spun around the tomb, stake raised ready to kill. She only just managed to stop in time before Mr. Pointy pierced the mans heart.

"Wow now luv, thought we were at a 'stop trying to kill Spike stage'" he weakly joked, the stake still hovering above his heart.

Buffy froze still, he stake not moving. I almost killed him! I just realise I love him and then I almost kill him, nice one Buffy. Her train of thought ran dry when she noticed that her stake was still in a killing stance.

"Spike! I am so sorry, I should have noticed it was you, I was thinking and I wasn't paying attention and then I sensed a Vamp, but I wasn't completely in tune with my sense and I am **so **sorry, and I would **never** forgive myself if I hurt or killed you, I'd die, I'd be mortified, oh god, I am **so **sorry…" Spike was smirking in amusement, she was gorgeous when she babbled.

"Luv" he cut her off, "One, you are babbling. Two, I completely and whole-heartedly forgive you."

"Really?" her eyes brightened at the concept

"Course, how could I not?" he whispered back, thinking she wouldn't hear

"What do you mean Spike? I almost killed you, you have every right not to forgive me!" Why are you arguing Buffy, stupid girl, you want forgiveness!

Startled that she heard Spike looked up, "You shouldn't have heard that luv… that was at a Vampiric frequency. An' I mean that I care for you too much not to forgive you, I live in the darkness – you are my sunshine, I don't want to have to live without you."

It was Buffy's turn to look startled now, but instead she just looked at him stupidly. "Vampiric frequency? What in the heck is that?" her voice dropped very low, whispering at a level her friends would never have heard, "I don't want to live without you either."

"It is a level of hearing only Vamps, and some higher demons can hear, either too low or high for humans, lower being the more common… even as a Slayer you shouldn't hear it." He answered her question, before posing his own, "Don't wanna live without me huh? What about this bloke you're in love with? How you reckon he's gonna take that."

So he heard me then, Buffy was thinking… he thinks I am in love with someone else. "I believe he will take it very well. Like the strong Vampire that he is." She smiled slightly, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"I thought you were through with Peaches luv." He didn't sound angry, more sad.

"I am through with Angel, Spike. I don't want anything to do with him, talk about a conflicted being… Xander is less confusing." She replied, her smile growing all the while

_  
I'm on an island by my lonesome stranded  
Low key and stayin' candid  
Reflectin on the things I try my hand at  
Search for the equations to persuasions I'm used to  
Findin comfort in the zones of closet bones I get loose to_

Spike was lost, very lost. She said Vampire. But she said it wasn't Peaches. Would Buffy take it up with a soulless? He was very uncertain. He could never have prepared himself for what came next, no matter how many centauries he lived for.

Buffy knew she had to do something, the stupid Vamp in front of her was probably running a mental list of soulless vamps in the area, wondering which one had stolen her heart. Doing the only thing that came to mind she tossed aside the axe and stake in her possession and pulled him to her, meeting his lips with hers in a kiss that would put many to shame.

"It's you Spike, never anyone else. I love you. How could I not? There is nothing to hate. Be mine?" she started out strong and grew meeker towards the end of her sentence.

_  
A mountainous fontaine,  
Spinnin and monsoonin  
Grinnin its high octane_

He looked at her in disbelief. She loved him?

Doing the only thing that came to mind he pulled her back toward him and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. Not wanting to break the kiss he continued, not needing to breathe he figured Buffy would break away when she needed air. Four minutes later, Spike figured something was wrong. Humans needed air, Buffy was human, Buffy hadn't had a breathe since they started snogging four minutes ago. He broke the kiss.

"What did you stop for? I was enjoying myself, weren't you?" Buffy looked questioningly at her new Lover.

"I was enjoying myself luv, and I could tell you were, you forgot to breathe."

"I'm fine" Buffy answered, "Not short of breathe, not blue and dead on the ground."

"Luv, you wanna test a theory for me? You and I are going to spend the next ten minutes not breathing." Following his thinking in his head Spike continued. She can hear Vampiric frequency, but she isn't a Vamp. She can speak at Vampiric frequency, once again not a Vamp. I'll test her speed, the need to breathe and other human traits.

Surprised by the request Buffy nodded, sure, I mean if she felt faint there was the small fact that she could just start breathing again. So there they sat, looking at each other, holding each other, stroking each others hair. Ten minutes later Spike broke the silence.

"Well that's that, Buffy, you don't need to breathe. But you aren't a Vamp, you have a heart beat and I can smell you blood." Puzzled Spike, stood and began to run. "C'mon Slayer, catch me."

_  
This worlds out wacky  
Rollin down the hills cause life's a hassle  
Encircled by my folly like a moat surround a castle  
Stay afloat, Catch a second wind thin is the air I breathe  
Teary-eyed nose runnin, wipe the snot on my sleeve  
I'm callin on my saviour to be all that I need  
Please forgive me my behaviour had me lost at light speed  
_

Rolling her eyes Buffy took off after him, knowing that she would never catch him. Stamina she had… but a Vampire was built with stamina and extra speed. She got the shock of her life when she found her self not far behind Spike. He was still faster then her, but more in the way that one athlete was quicker then another by innate ability. 'I wonder how far this rabbit hole goes' Buffy quote Alice in Wonderland in her mind.

_My life be like Ooh Ahh_

_It's times like these that make me say,  
Lord if you see me please come my way.  
Leavin bread crumbs for when I stray  
Rely on sacrifice and the price you paid_

Back in Spikes crypt, which was surprisingly cosy and well decorated, Buffy sat sipping a glass of red wine, while Spike sat opposite her with a glass of blood. Both of them were deep in thought until they were almost done with their drinks and Spike broke the silence.

"Buffy luv, have you been eating recently? Like you normally would?"

Not sure she liked where the conversation was headed, Buffy answered "Um… not really in the normal humany food ways I guess. I just don't seem to be as hungry anymore, I've been drinking tonnes of water though. Always thirsty." She flicked him a worried look, did Spike know what was wrong with her?

"Luv, I hate to be the one to tell you… but I don't think you are human. Not fully anyway. I mean like I said before, you have a heart beat. But you haven't been eating normal food, you can hear my kinds frequency and speak it, basically go my pace and on top of all that you have been happily sipping blood for the last hour without complaint." He summed up what he knew so far for her.

"Blood!?" Buffy looked appalled and then considered, "But it tastes lovely, like a sweet, fruity flavour."

"Yeah, well I guess taste varies per variety, human is more tasty then what you got its sorta hard to describe the taste, so I won't try but you figured for yourself that it doesn't taste like salt to us Vamps or to Immortals." He prematurely flinched, expecting the worst.

_Livin' like a fingertip  
(flow fingertip flow fingertip)  
Sometimes I fall I slip  
Got a heartfelt desire be more like you  
Trying not to quench your fire by the things that i do  
_

"Immortal." Buffy merely echoed him. What else could she say. Then someone's words ran through her mind

"**Your gift is death, Buffy Summers, you are the Slayer that was, the Slayer that is and the Slayer that will be. Go and live"**

The Powers That Be had left her with that when Willow brought her back. The one thing she hadn't told Spike and the one thing he was missing in his conclusions about her.

"Spike… Um, there is one thing that I didn't tell you about when I came back." Buffy recounted the message to him and he nodded.

"Righto then, time to see the Watcher." He led her out the door and began walking to Giles's house. She grimaced, Giles was the last person she really wanted to see… no scrap that Xander was the last person she wanted to see. 'Oh, hi Xander, you know my boyfriend Spike? Yeah, and did I mention that I can't die?' that would go real well…

Spike chuckled, "Good one luv, I promise we don't need to see the whelp if you don't want to."

"I didn't say anything about Xander, sweetie, at least not out loud." Buffy, formulated her own theory this time… 'My turn' she thought gleefully.

"Your turn for what luv?" Spike once again answered her thoughts.

"Again Spike, Buffy not speaking out loud. I think you can read my mind… I don't know about others" This was turning into a rather eventful night, well, morning since it was around 4:30am now…

"Shit!" Buffy cried, "Spike, dawn, sun, you, torch, death, burny skin."

Spike gathered what she meant and he took off as fast as he could toward the Watchers house, Buffy in hot pursuit behind him. They reached Giles's house around half an hour before dawn broke. Buffy pulled Spike into another kiss and then just hugged him, happy that he wasn't dead.

She was so scared of being alone her whole life, now that she had found out her life was going to be considerably longer then expected Buffy was glad that she had found someone to spend eternity with.

_  
The fear of never falling in love  
And the tears after losing the feelings  
Of what you thought love was  
Like the dirt still up under the rug  
(My life be like)_

"Giles?" Buffy called into the house. "Rupes?" Spike's voice joined hers and then they heard the sound of Watcher running down the stairs. Honestly it was probably Spike's voice that did it, Rupert Giles hadn't invited the Vampire into his home… so why had Buffy. His question was answered when he ran downstairs to see them holding hands.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" he took his glasses off and polished them on his handkerchief before replacing them.

"We have news for yer Watcher." Spike answered on her behalf.

"I believe I was addressing Buffy, Vampire." Giles was testing to see what she'd do.

Buffy looked up sharply "His name is Spike, and he is welcome to speak for me."

'Well that was blunt, she must truly trust him.' Giles thought, still wondering what in the world they woke him up at 4:45 am for.

"More then trust Rupert, she loves me, and I love her, happy little couple we are." Spike replied to what he thought was just something his Vamp hearing picked up.

"Spike, sweetie, you did it again, only this time it was Giles with the no speaky." Giles for his part was shocked and Spike just went whiter then he already was.

"Right then luv, not just you, whole populace… won't this be fun." Sarcasm just dripped from his lips and Buffy giggled.

"I think you can turn it on and off. You didn't respond to my thoughts on the run over here." Buffy pointed out.

"Run over? Buffy, you let him carry you?" Giles seemed concerned about his Slayers neck being in such close proportion to a Vampires neck, willingly or no.

_  
Bad characteristics covered in Christ's blood  
The joy of new birth and the pain of growing up  
The bliss between giving my all and giving up_

"Not exactly Giles, I er, ran **with** him… well a little behind, but basically together." At her Watchers confused face Buffy proceeded to tell him about the last couple of months and her eating habits. Then Spike gave her a break and broke down the last few hours for him. Even throwing in his new found ability. To put it lightly, Giles was shocked. First he finds out that his Slayer is dating **another** Vampire, then he finds out she is a true Immortal and needs to live on blood, and then he finds out that the Vampire she is dating has gained a special ability.

"The prophesy." He whispered, mainly to himself, "There was a prophesy written many centauries ago saying that there would be a couple like no other, bound by the Power to guard the earth for all eternity. They would be blessed with special gifts above and beyond their species and that none could defeat them."

"And you think that this means us Watcher?" Spike sounded incredulous, "That'd be bloody right, why don't the Powers pick on some other buggar for once? Leave the two of us alone!"

"Does the prophesy mention what the special gifts are? I mean, obviously the Immortality is a given 'guard the earth for all eternity' kinda clears that up. Figures that my own powers are enhanced if no one can beat me, which explains the ability to hear Vampiric frequency and the speed. But it doesn't explain Spikes mind reading thingy and you could beat him by driving a stake through his heart or shoving him in the sunlight"

"Gee, thanks Slayer, I just love my flaws being examined." Buffy looked a little hurt, so Spike pulled her into a hug to reassure her that he loved her still.

"My presumption would be that because Spike is already almost indestructible the Powers enhanced his ability to sense another's attack or plan, the mind reading. As to the others…" at this point Giles threw open his libraries curtain letting the sunlight flow freely onto the Vampire.

Throwing his arms up at the light Spike cried out "What the fuck do you think you're playing at Watcher?" Buffy ran to the window to shut the curtain and as she did Giles promptly threw a stake through Spikes heart.

"No!" Buffy saw the stake pierce her boyfriend's heart and made to attack Giles, before she realise that he wasn't dust… or in pain, just surprised.

"I'm alive" was all he could say. "Undead" corrected Buffy.

"So the Powers fixed everything and gave us abilities above and beyond that of the rest of the supernatural… freaks among freaks. Good to know" Buffy proclaimed, "Anything else I should expect? Wings, horns?" she poked fun at the situation.

"No wings, but I would expect the ability to be unseen to crop up sometime soon and perhaps a blinking capability or something similar." Giles mistook her joke for seriousness (as usual).

"Blinking Watcher? As in the skill to be in one place then another in a flash." Buffy looked at Spike in surprise, he really did know more then she gave him credit for.

"Yeah Slayer, not just a pretty face. You ain't ever seen my library have yer?" Spike came back at her thoughts.

"You really need to learn to control that honey, its weird." But smiled and kissed him anyway, "Wait, library?"

A nod of the head this time before turning back to the Watcher, who was patiently waiting to answer Spikes question. "Yes Spike, that is quite correct. If my research in this area previously holds true you should be able to picture a person or place and appear there by sheer will power. Once you are practised enough moving objects from one place to another or transporting people would most likely be possible."

_  
The highs and lows,  
Paths and roads I chose  
In the cold I froze  
Trying to ease my woes  
In this world of sin  
Clothes to thin to fend  
So to God I send  
Words of help to win_

It was at this point that Xander burst into the room "Giles, Giles, Buffy isn't at home and she isn't at her dorm or the magic shop and no one has seen her for hours… Hi Buffy! Giles we have to find her… wait, Buffy! You're here, safe, not dead."

"Yep, this is me, Buffy undead." Dropping a hint to Xander, knowing he wouldn't catch it. Spike however chuckled at the comment.

"What's he doing here?" utter disgust resounded in Xander's tone. 'Won't this be a joy' again, Spike laughed at her comment, annoying Xander more.

"He is here with me Xander, got a problem face the Slayer or shut up." Buffy shot back, taking Spikes hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Right, lets call a Scoobie meeting, I" a nudge from Spike, "We, have news for everyone and I don't think you're gonna like it."

With that Buffy lead Spike out of the library and they started toward the Magic Box leaving Xander to wonder about Spike not catching fire and at the same time letting Spike feel the sun on his face for the first time in more then a hundred years.

_  
In grumblings so deep letters could never express  
So the sounds of Ooh Ahh beneath my breath projects_

This was it. Moment of truth. Who was her friend unconditionally and who was her friend as long as they were happy with whom she was. Spike was next to her and it was then she realised how much she relied on him to be her strength, especially in the last few months.

The Scoobies began to file into the Magic Box and take seats around the table. Spike listened into their thoughts out curiosity…

'Oh, good, Buffy is ok! What's Spike doing here? Great, another apocalypse.' From Willow

'Why are we here? I want to be at home with Xander, we could be having sex' from Ania, gosh that woman really says everything she thinks.

'Buffy and Spike's light centres have changed, they are stronger and entwined, so they finally found each other' Spike smiled, he always did like Tara.

'Do I need to be here?' clearly Cordelia

'I hate that Vampire so much, why Buffy doesn't just kill him already I'll never know' gee I wonder, thought Spike.

Spike muttered everyone's thinking to Buffy at a low frequency, so as not to alert the others and she grimly nodded at most of the comments, before brightening at Tara's whose he left for last.

_  
My life be like Ooh Ahh_

_It's times like these that make me say,  
Lord if you see me please come my way.  
Leavin bread crumbs for when I stray  
Rely on sacrifice and the price you paid_

Just as Buffy was about to explain everything to her friends Giles stopped her. "Buffy, I think you should call Angel."

"Why." It was a blunt answer and came from both Buffy and Spike

"He deserves to know as much as the rest of them do, just put him on speaker phone, you needn't acknowledge he is there." Giles tried to convince them

"Watcher, it is morning, don't you think Angelus might be starting to doze?" Spike pointed out, accompanying this with a yawn of his own.

"Shouldn't you be in bed bleach boy? Past your bedtime isn't it?" Xander snidely suggested.

"Yeah, well, breaking rules was always my speciality wannit?"

"Fine, call him. But I don't wanna talk to him." Going for the peacemaking approach Buffy appeased everyone. Once they had the other Vamp on the line Buffy and Spike began their explanation. It took two hours to get everyone up to speed and another half hour for extra questions.

_  
Livin' like a fingertip  
(flow fingertip flow fingertip)  
Sometimes I fall I slip  
Got a heartfelt desire be more like you  
Trying not to quench your fire by the things that i do  
_

"So, you like, can't die Buffy?" Willow asked… 'How come she gets all the cool stuff?'

"Willow, living for eternity isn't all it's cracked up to be, take that from someone with experience not the coolest thing in the world." Spike put his opinion out there

"Who says I think its cool?" she was defensive now.

"You did Red, just not out loud." He smiled knowingly and tapped the side of his head "Got an inbuilt lie detector now."

"Oh great, now I have a Vampire in my head." All this twit did was complain, thought Spike.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Ten Years Later

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_My life be like  
My life be like ooh aah ooh  
Dum dum diddy  
Here comes that boy from the capital city  
Last up on the Grits new ditty_

Life went on and it was clear that Buffy wasn't aging. She kept telling people that it was genetics and that her family had always aged well… but the time was coming where she and Spike would have to move. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but LA was probably the best place to be at the moment. Angel could use the help with his supernatural law firm and they needed to start new.

If they sat down and laid it out on the table both of them would notice that they would need allies and friends in the many hundreds of years to come, the fact that Angel was also Immortal (in a general sense) helped with that. It was breaking the news to the Scoobies that would be the hardest. It seemed like they were finally starting to accept the couple and what they were. Xander even invited Spike to his wedding.

Packing was easy, just a couple of suitcases each: one for clothes and one for weapons. They sent them on ahead. Spike took Buffy's hand in his looking at the ring on her left hand he smiled. She was his and he was hers in everyway possible. Buffy turned and looked at him.

'Let's go Spike, get this over and done with' he picked up her thoughts instantly, now they had each others blood in their veins she was the one person in the world he couldn't block.

_  
But eight bars of the truth will do, eh  
I believe there's a pride that's stunning,  
And I believe in the kingdom coming  
I believe if you seek the truth,  
You don't need to look far cuz it's gonna find you  
_

"We're leaving" she was blunt but it was necessary, "People are noticing that I am not aging, this is a problem."

"We'll be in LA staying at Wolfram and Hart with Angelus if you need us. I'll keep a link open, so just call my named three times if yer need our help, well be there in a flash." He flashed a smile at them.

They looked like they were about to protest and Spikes nod confirmed her thoughts. "Look guys don't make this harder then it already is… please." Buffy would have been biting back tears, but she could no longer cry. "We'll visit tonnes and be there for everything you need us to. Remember Spikes name three times. I love you all. Goodbye."

Then she was gone. "Believe it or not I don't hate any of you. Yer've all been right nice to a bloke these last few years. 'Specially you Glinda." He nodded at Tara, "See ya round then." Then he too was gone.

_  
So why, oh why, do I trip and stumble?  
And ooh ahh as commitment crumble?  
I can't believe that I'm hear again  
_

After their move to LA they didn't have to move again, as Angel's offices only dealt with the supernatural. The only time they left was when there was some crisis or another in different parts of the world. Or of course when the Scoobies called.

The hardest thing Buffy ever had to do was attend her best friend funerals. Xander was the first; he didn't have anything non-human about him, so it seemed natural. Ania couldn't bear the pain of his death and turned back to D'Hofferan, becoming a demon once again and regaining her youth. She did so with the promise that if they ever needed her, all they had to do was summon.

Willow was next. Her excessive use of magic finally caught up with her, one day she rapidly aged and died peacefully in her sleep. Tara's magic had the reverse effect, ageing her gracefully and slowly it was a good couple of centauries before she passed on. Her time was always put to good use, helping Buffy and Spike whenever she could.

The biggest problem the couple encountered in their years was the Council. Buffy thought they would never stop trying to kill her and Spike. No matter how many times they told them they were both truly Immortal they kept coming back with something different. Until finally after they stopped a coven of witches taking over the Councils headquarters they left them in peace.

_My life be like Ooh Ahh  
It's times like these that make me say,  
Lord if you see me please come my way.  
Leavin bread crumbs for when I stray  
Rely on sacrifice and the price you paid_

It wasn't how she had planned her life as a little girl… when she thought about it her plans were more like:

When I'm grown up I'm gonna be a ballerina and marry a movie star.

They certainly didn't sound like:

When I grow up, I'm gonna be a Slayer and save the world. Not to mention marry a Vampire and never die.

Now that she had been around a few centauries though, Buffy wouldn't have it any other way. She had the man she loved most in the entire world at her side. She even enjoyed her job, kicking demon ass everyday was certainly not dull… yep, she couldn't complain.

Spike certainly never expected to become a Vampire. He was always William the Bloody Awful Poet. He definitely didn't expect to score such a beautiful lady like Buffy. Yeah, life was good.

_  
Livin' like a fingertip  
(flow fingertip flow fingertip)  
Sometimes I fall I slip  
Got a heartfelt desire be more like you  
Trying not to quench your fire by the things that I do  
_

Buffy and William Matherson are special. Most men and women that met them thought they were… gorgeous hair, toned physiques, charm, and winning smiles. But Buffy and William Matherson are special for a much more unique reason…

One: they are Immortal. Never able to die. Destined to fight evil for eternity.

Two: they are the Vampire Slayer and the Vampire that fell in love.

He still hated his given name. She stilled resented being Chosen. But one look at each other always made them forget anything they hated or resented in the world. Now they were each others world. They battled their destiny together and would remain always the designated Guardians of Gaia.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**A/N ****- ****Thanks for reading everyone! This is my first shot at a Buffy: the Vampire Slayer fic. I have only written Harry Potter in the past. So let me know how I went. I am a Buffy/Spike fan and don't really have anything to do with other ships. But I am open to criticism. Just don't give me things like 'it sucked' cause I'm just gonna delete it! Luv Rhi**


End file.
